


Red Lotus

by InkpenA113



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Game(s), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkpenA113/pseuds/InkpenA113
Summary: Maruki goes to see Ren on Valentine’s Day in hopes to patch things up.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Maruki Takuto, Kurusu Akira/Maruki Takuto, Maruki Takuto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Red Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Valentine’s Day but I chickened out and like... forgot about it for weeks. 
> 
> I usually write Maruki n Ren’s relationship in a vague way that can be seen as platonic or romantic, but they’re being portrayed romantically this time.
> 
> If you got a problem with that kindly ✨get out my fic please✨ this is FICTION

Takuto doesn’t know what made him come here. Well, truthfully, he knows damn well why he’s standing outside of Leblanc with a box of chocolates and a small bouquet of red lotus flowers. But where did he get the guts to come here? That part he can’t figure out. With a deep breath, he hesitantly entered the café. He sees Sojiro behind the counter first, meeting the older man’s gaze. Takuto hated how he stuttered the second he tried to talk.

“Um, h-hey there…”

He stiffened when Ren walked out from behind the counter, staring at him with such a soft expression that it made him want to drop to his knees in tears right then and there.

“I-Is this a bad time?”

“No, of course not,” Ren smiled.

Sojiro took notice of the chocolates and flowers in Takuto’s hand. With a knowing grin, he went to hang up his apron.

“Ren, I’m leaving the shop to you.”

“Yes, sir,” 

Sojiro shot Takuto a look that made him feel like he got electrocuted.

“Enjoy yourselves,”

There was no stopping the blush that crept on Takuto’s face as Sojiro passed by him on the way out. How much did he know? How much did Ren tell him? Actually, Takuto didn’t want the answer to that. Ren looked at him with another smile, like they weren’t in a brutal fight only a few weeks ago.

“Have a seat. I’ll make you some coffee, ok?”

Takuto nodded, “Alright…”

~*~*~

The cup of coffee Takuto received came with a heart made of cream floating on the surface. It was such a sweet gesture, yet Takuto couldn’t help but tell himself that it meant nothing. What made him special? Ren probably makes cute latte art for everyone. He stared sadly at the boy sitting across from him, holding his bouquet and idly tracing his fingers over the flower petals with a pleasant look on his face. This was the same person that shot a god in the head with a demon lord. Well…  _ two _ gods now. Takuto grunted and fixed his glasses. 

“I’m glad to see you’re doing ok after… everything,” he said after some quiet.

“Honestly...” Ren sighed and set the flowers down. “I’ve been worrying nonstop about you. I had a feeling you needed some space after the fight, but I’ve been wanting to see you or at the very least call you ever since,”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, don’t apologize for that.”

Takuto took a sip of his coffee with a content hum. Ren was one  _ hell _ of a barista.

“I  _ should _ be apologizing… what I put you all through—what I put  _ you _ through, was unacceptable. I wanted to bring you happiness but I was only hurting you more. I went about my plans in the absolute worst way possible and I trust me, I’m not at all trying to buy your forgiveness with a few sweets and flowers. I-I’m a terrible person for what I’ve done. I just… I hated myself for going so long without saying anything to you. I truly am sorry for everything…”

Takuto knew his voice was breaking and tears were welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want to appear so pathetic, he felt like it was only worsening the situation. And yet, Ren was standing from his place across from Takuto and coming to sit beside him. 

“You’re not a terrible person, Takuto. You said it yourself, you just wanted to make everyone happy. And we all agreed, you’re not like the other people we’ve targeted. Those people like Kamoshida and Shido, they did bad things to people because they were cruel and selfish bastards,”

“Don’t, Ren, please don’t…”

“What?”

“I’m not deserving of forgiveness!”

“Takuto…”

He pushed two fingers past his glasses, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell…”

Ren frowned as Takuto quietly sobbed. He slid a bit closer to hold onto his arm and lay his head on his shoulder. It was quiet for a moment, the only sound being Takuto’s crying and the dull bustle outside the tiny café. Ren looked up at the older man’s face to see the drops of water slipping down his cheeks and dripping off his chin to the table. It occurred to him then that he had never seen Takuto cry before. He always kept a positive attitude when they were together, almost always bearing a smile. It was… oddly refreshing. Ren nuzzled against the man’s neck as he held his hand, interlocking their fingers.

“Taku-kun?”

“What…?”

“Remember when I first told you I liked you?” 

Takuto swallowed, face slowly going red as Ren continued.

“We ran into each other when I finished my shift at Crossroads then you took me on a little drive to the seaside park? Remember you said I looked cute in the dress I was wearing and got all embarrassed about it after?” 

“I-I remember…”

“Then you admitted that you had feelings for me and I told you I felt the same way,” Ren blushed this time, “and then I kissed you,”

“I still don’t know why you’d want a geek like me,”

“I think it’s cute when you ramble about science,”

Takuto huffed. “You think everything I do is cute…”

“Exactly!” 

“Wh—Gah!”

Ren sat himself in Takuto’s lap and ensnared him in a big hug, nuzzling him and leaving kisses on his cheek. Takuto let out a groan and accepted his fate, slowly wrapping his arms around Ren’s waist. A breath caught in his throat when he realized how thin the boy had gotten. He wanted to take Ren to lunch or dinner sometime soon…

As he was holding him, Takuto couldn’t help but slowly tighten his hold, nuzzling his nose into Ren’s hair and breathing in the sweet scent—Ren’s been using apple scented shampoo and lotions since they started dating and Takuto  _ still _ can’t get over how adorable it was. It was nice. He felt like nothing else existed outside the café. It was just him and his lover. Takuto leaned his head down so it was resting on Ren’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Mmm what are you up to?” 

Takuto shut his eyes and breathed. When he opened them, he looked Ren in the eye and held his hands.

“I know we should be facing our troubles head on but… can we forget about everything just for tonight? I want to focus on you…”

Ren smiled. That soft smile that made Takuto’s heart melt, made him want to cry, made him want to hold Ren close and never let go. 

“That’s fine with me, sugar,” he said.

Unable to wait a second longer, Takuto kissed him, melting when he finally felt those soft lips on his. Ren’s dainty hands cupped his face, fingers tracing circles behind his ears. Takuto took that as his cue to rub his hands up and down Ren’s back and over his waist. When they separated, Ren let out a breath, eyes half lidded.

“Can you stay here tonight? I want—nnh!”

Takuto had latched his mouth onto Ren’s neck, already sucking a red spot into his skin. He nuzzled against him and held tighter.

“Of course, my flower,”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I’ll do a part two where things get spicy if I can figure out how to heccin write smut without it being cringe


End file.
